Page-wide array printing uses a plurality of fixed (i.e., stationary), ink jetting dies to simultaneously form images across a width-wise aspect of a moving sheet media such as paper, etc. Typically, each of the dies includes numerous rows of nozzles configured to controllably discharge ink, wherein each row of nozzles is used to apply a particular color.
In page-wide array printing, each die typically prints over a fraction of the overall width of the receiving media. A transition or “overlap print zone” exists where the respective printing ranges of adjacent dies coincide. Under typical operation, one or more colored inks are applied to media at respective partial intensities by a first die, and then additional inks of the same color or colors are applied by a second die in order to complete the desired imaging within any particular overlap print zone. This partial-on-partial ink application technique is referred to as “shingling”. Shingling is performed in the interest of color consistency within the overall image, and to avoid streaks, bars, lines, step changes or other undesirable artifacts that can occur within the overlap print zone.
However, a problem arises because colored inks must be applied in a specific order for the resulting hues to be formed as desired on the media (e.g., paper, etc.). This problem is exacerbated within overlap print zones where some kind of shingling scheme is used in order to visually join or “stitch together” those respective areas that are imaged by individual dies within a page-wide array.
Accordingly, the embodiments described hereinafter were developed in light of the foregoing and other drawbacks associated with the page wide array printing.